A traditional maximum power point tracking (MPPT) algorithm sees a solar array as if it were a single solar module (MPPT can pull and push current on all strings and solar modules in a solar array in an equivalent fashion). As such, if solar modules in the solar array operate at different working points on the I-V curve, due to differences in installation, fabrication, or degradation over time, then an MPPT algorithm may not be able to find the maximum power point (MPP) for the solar array.